To Drown in Flame
by Gigi the Ragdoll
Summary: Tentative title. Things were easer when there were borders. Good and bad, black and white, right and wrong, ying and yang. Now in the wake of peace boundaries have faded and what was once unspeakable become inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Greetings and salutation as always my dear friends

Welcome to my first tentative steps into the world of Zutara. First and foremost the legal jargon. I do not own or claim to own the people places or things within the world of the Avatar…I'm just barrowing them for a time. In addition, as so many of you now know I do my best to edit but my Dyslexia only allows me to do so much so please, be kind to me, I do what I can.

Chapter 1

And with one smooth flick of her wrist …it was all over.

Slowly almost hesitantly Katar opened her clear blue eyes to stare down at the woman who stood before her. Feet planted and arms extended in a traditional fire bending stance, her fingertips mere inches from Kataras face. It had worked, her ploy had worked and Azula stared back at her now through the crystalline still water a look of bewilderment and rage moving interchangeably over her face. Time seemed to stand still as the two remained motionless incased in a cool tomb of unmoving water.

Exhaling through her nose Katara carefully isolated the water about herself, giving it back its natural fluidity once more, permitting herself to move freely through her incased prison. Brining the chains she held down and around the enraged fire maiden's wrist she moved quickly to wrap them down behind her back, securing them to the grate at their feet. With one final commanding gesture she released the element from its confining stand and the two girls fell back to the ground gasping and panting for air.

Finding her feet Katara wasted no time as she rushed to the entrapped fire princesses, securing the chains and bracing the hold so that she could not escape. The now imprisoned girl growled at her with the ferocity reminiscent of a caged animal, but Katara took little notice. She had more pressing things on her mind.

"Zuko!"

The prince lay where he had fallen, struck down in an unexpected and horrifying moment by his own flesh and blood. Katara felt her heart sink into her stomach at the sight of his unmoving form, the stench of burning flesh deepening the closer she came to his body. Dropping down to her knees she quickly and gingerly rolled the fallen fire bender onto his back. His body tensed against her touch as a small grown escaped his lips, filling her with a sense of urgency and relief. He was alive, in pain, but at least he was alive.

Quickly looking over the older boys' body Katara felt the bile rise sickeningly in her throat. His crimson robe had been burned away at the place that the lightning had first touched his chest. Beneath the cloth his skin had broiled and blackened, the flesh burned and pussed in an array of sickening reds purples yellows and blacks. Bits of fabric clung and melded to the exposed flesh making it hard to tell in places how deep the wound truly ran. Images of the hurried escape Bas Sing Se and the limp pained figure of Aang as he flickered in and out of consciousness played through her mind. Then she had had the spirit water of the oasis to help keep the smaller boy alive, but now…

Pulling water from her own soaking cloths she desperately sought to calm her mind and block out her own sense of panic, concentrating solely on the task at hand. Biting her lip she closed her eyes, running the pure liquid over Zukos exposed chest, feeding into it her own energy. _Please_ the thought echoed through her mind as she fought back an unexpected wave of tears _Please_…

Slowly she could sense his body tension lesson as his breath slowed from jolting spasms to a steady albeit shallow ones. Weary with the effort of exchanging life energy Katara managed a deep breath of her own. Releasing her hold on the water in her grasp as opened her eyes.

Zuko was looking at her, smoldering gold eyes echoing and amplifying the smile that pulled at his lips. Her breath caught in her throat sending an unexpected shiver down her spine. She smiled back. "Thank you, Katara" the words were hoarse and soft but unmistakable. She was surprised to find the tears were unavoidable as she sought out her own voice. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you…"

Zuko's smile deepened slightly and to her utter surprise she found it infectious, the kind of thing that set small birds fluttering up through her stomach to beat insistently against the bars of her ribcage. It would be so easy, _so_ easy in that moment to just fall into that smile, _so_ easy to lean forward and simply taste those thin lips and subdue this unusual craving.

Before her mind could even catch up with her own roaming thoughts the spell was broken by the ravines scream of the enraged and bound princess. With a determined sigh Zuko gritted his teeth and attempted to pick himself up. Katara moved quickly to support him as he did so, her face flushing slightly as a small part of her mind berated her for the path her thoughts had taken…

With her help he managed to find his feet, making his way gingerly over to the raging girl chained to the courtyard sewer grate. Breathing heavily Azula stared defiantly at her two captors screaming as a long tong of flame shot from her lips. She writhed and twisted as the tears began to stream from her defiant eyes. Katara could not watch, so pitiful and painful was the sight. It didn't matter how horrific the girl had been, the sight was still agonizing. It was as if there was nothing left of her that could be called human.

Without another word Zuko turned his back on his hysterical sister, Katara following close at his heals. "What now…" Katara murmured under her breath, looking up at him, one hand still pressed to his back to help him keep his balance. Zuko did not respond but rather shrugged off her touch, eyes fixed on some distant point.

The grand palace door they now faced burst open and several guards dressed in fire nation empyreal uniform rushed forth in formation sending a rush of fear and panic through Katara once more. Cursing under her breath she stepped in front of the injured prince, trying desperately to locate a source of water, her own water-skins having been depleted in the battle.

To her surprise Zukos hand found her wrist, pulling her back to his side. "Stay" he hissed under his breath as he took a few steps from her side. She blinked at him in surprise before turning her attention back to the guards who had begun to fan out silently, moving along both sides of the empyreal courtyard. The last of the men, marked as a superior by the gold tassel about his neck and chest approached the two directly his step instinctively in time with those of his men. Katara took a defensive stance despite Zukos warning, not trusting a one of these men as far as she could through them (and based on their bulk alone she was sure it wasn't far).

The commander regarded the water bender with a stale glance before turning his attention back to Zuko. "The Agni Kai has ended" the words coming as less a question then a proclamation.

Zuko nodded his head once.

Without another word the Commander dropped down to one knee before the young prince, the men who now flanked the courtyard following suet. Katara stared slack jawed at the sight not sure what to make of this sudden expression of loyalty. Zuko expression remained unreadable, golden eyes still fixed on some far distant point. "See to the damages to the palace and surrounding city limits are attended, and I would like the princess imprisoned in the southern tower within the hour."

"Sir"

Without another word Zuko pushed on, a remarkably bewildered Katara trailing in his wake. Behind her she heard the commander beginning to bark out orders as the men about her broke formation in order to comply. That had certainly been easer then she had expected. The thought had crossed her mind multiple times while she and Zuko had flown into the nation's capital. Just what _would_ they do when and if Azula finally fell? Surly they would have to take on a miniature army of guards and servants whose loyalty would instinctively lie with there fallen princess.

She risked a quick look back over her shoulder at the guards who were now desperately trying to pull the flames from the building and subdue the blaze. It was so surreal. Here they were before the fire nation palace victorious and unchallenged. It simply couldn't be that easy, could it?

Quickening her pace she caught up with Zuko at the top of the steps falling instep with him once more. "You alright?" she ventured under her breath, risking a quick glance up at his face. His features were as impassive as ever, though the tension is his jaw and neck was unmistakable. She couldn't believe he had the strength and energy to be walking around as if nothing had happened.

"Yha" came the curt response, the words forced through clenched teeth.

"So what do we do now?" she tried again attempting to see past his stone cold façade. "We wait" he answered simply, leading them down the lavish grand hallway trimmed in red and gold. There was not another soul in sight.

"For what?"

The words were out before she realized how imbecilic she sounded. Zuko however seamed ether not to have noticed or to be ignoring her entirely. After a moment he paused leaning heavily against one of the great pillars that lined the rich red hall. Katara stopped as well, concern etched into her features. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I just need to rest…" he mumbled, letting his head lolled back against the stone support. "We both do…We need to be ready incase my Father returns."

"He won't"

The solidity in her words surprised even Katara. Zuko blink slightly, furrowing his brow as he looked at her for the first time since they left the courtyard. "He can't…Aang will stop him."

Zuko shot her a skeptical look.

"Aang will, he has to…" she added, feeling inherently defensive of the boy. After all, he was the avatar. Zuko pursed his lips and allowed his head to role back against the pillar once more

"I hope so…"

The words where soft, but unmistakable.

Katara turned to hide a small smile, though she could not be sure whether his words came as a true sentiment or just a means to avoid yet another argument. In some way it didn't really matter. "I swear Zuko, if I didn't know better I would think Aang was growing on you." She chided playfully, in an attempt to lighten the tone of the conversation.

He did not answer her.

"Zuko?"

Katara turned back to him in time to see him stagger and collapse, emptying the content of his stomach onto the floor. "Zuko!" Dropping to her knees beside him she grabbed at his shoulders trying to hold him upright. Pressed this close to him the stench of blood and broiled flesh became overwhelming and she began to wonder just how extensive his wound was. Katara cursed violently under her breath as she held on to Zukos trembling body, attempting to keep him from collapsing in his own bile. She needed to get him someplace where he could lie down and she could get a good look at exactly what was ailing him. "D-down the right hall…" Zuko bit out apparently having the same thought as she. Nodding she gritted her teeth, draping one of his arms over her own shoulder as she half lead half dragged the boy to his feet and down the remainder of the hall in the direction he had indicated.

It was an agonizing ten minuets before they reached their intended destination. Shouldering the door open Katara glanced about quickly to get her bearings. The chamber was large and lavish, furnished simply in red and black with a single large bed occupying the center of the space. Grand windows lined the right wall, bathing the room in the bright red of the unusual night. At the foot of the bed stood what looked to be a small shrine, a beautiful women with cold sad eyes watching them from the simple picture frame. Resisting the urge to ask about the painting she brought her mind back to the task at hand.

Leading Zuko to the bed she helped him sit before releasing him, moving quickly to undo the band about his waist and remove the tattered remains of his red robe. Without warning his head shot up to stare at her, one hand grabbing her wrist in order to push her away "What in Angi's name are you doing" the boy snapped looking as shocked and bewildered as his current state would allow. "Treating your burns" she shot back surprised and somewhat irritated with his sudden accusatory tone. If she didn't know better she could have sworn his face turned a slight crimson. "There fine, just let me rest women."

Katara felt her brow knit. "Zuko, you're being irrational…"

"And your being a nuisance"

Katara gaped at him for a silent second before she felt her blood begin to boil; of all the times to let modesty rule his judgment… the damn fool!

"Zuko…" the name hissed through her teeth like venom "so help me ether you cooperate and let me treat your wounds or I will forcibly freeze you're wrists to the bed and treat them anyway." For a long moment Zukos face seemed to waver between a look of surprise and absolute rage. However after having a second or two to think it over it seemed that Zuko was inclined to acquiesce though not without offering her another dark look. Untying the sash from his waist he attempted to shrug the rest of the garment off. Katara smiled victoriously as she leaned forward and helped him remove what was left of the red fabric, ignoring his fiery glare.

Unwrapping the fabric from his back with care, Katara managed to get her first good look at his exposed back. She felt her heart drop sickeningly into her stomach. "Dear Gods Zuko…" the words came in a hoarse murmur before she could catch herself. The bolt had not just struck the prince but apparently had done so with enough force to run right through him leaving a trail of burned and blacked flesh of his back and right shoulder. With her eyes she traced the stomach-turning path beginning in-between his shoulder blades across his back to his right forearm. The marks of the lightning seemed to dissipate about his right arm where he must have gained control of the energy and released it back into the air. It had all happened so fast, only now looking over Zukos chard and disfigured back could she truly grasp the extent of Azulas attack.

"That bad…" he murmured, his voice carrying with it the hint of a forced smile. Katara swallowed hard before finding her voice. "Well you could have told me" she chided, tentatively touching a finger to his right shoulder. Zuko inhaled sharply at her touch and she recoiled immediately. "Wait here" she instructed as she began to search the room for water. Faintly she herd him mumble something about where the hell did she think he would run off too. She ignored him.

Through one of the large open windows Katara could see the form of a tree silhouetted against a sky that was slowly loosing its ominous blood red hue. It was not much but it would have to do. Stepping to the window she took a slow breath, her mind searching out the liquid that invariably ran through the outstretched branches. Pulling it to her she was rewarded with a loud, almost deafening crack as the tree protested the loss. She returned triumphantly to Zukos bedside, her entire arm from finger tip too elbow a glow. "Alright, let's see what I can do."

For a long time she worked in silence, fingertips dancing inches from Zukos damaged skin, the glowing liquid soothing and healing wherever she touched, manipulating his chi in order to move his own energy and the water where it was needed most. It was a slow and tedious process requiring a great deal more effort then what she would normally expect. "Better?" she ventured, her own brow still furrowed with the effort. "Yha…" he murmured his face half barrier in the pillow and sheets.

"So what was that all about…" she asked continuing to run her hands inches above his back. The question came as much from her curiosity as her wish to keep the silence at bay. "…you know, with the guard."

The look of confusion that crossed his face was quickly replaced by a hint of a smile, gold eyes closed. "You have never seen an Agni Kai have you?" He murmured, apparently amused with the thought. Katara merely shrugged "I know it's a battle fought between two fire benders…" that seemed obvious enough.

"I guess that is one way of describing it"

Zuko paused for a moment as she passed the water over a particularly deep burn, his face wrinkling up in pain before he pushed forward with his explanation. ""Agni Kai is an ancient tradition based loosely on the social protocol of dragons. When an argument has reached an impasse an Agani Kai can be issued. If accepted both parties are to meet on a field of battle, symbolically release themselves of any earthly vendettas, and face one another in combat. The winner and their word is excepted without question while the looser, well often they are lucky to still have breathe"

Katara lower her hands staring at the back of his head incredulously.

"That's so…barbaric"

She watched as he craned his neck with some difficulty in order to glance quickly back at her.

"Not in the least" Zuko retorted sounding slightly hurt by her words.

"An argument must end in the loss of a life and you're telling me you don't see anything wrong with that?"

Zuko scowled, gingerly rolling back over to look at her. "War is wrong, subjecting people, be it one or one million to such atrocities in the name of a cause that is not theirs, that's wrong. With an Agni Kai there are no armies, no civilian, no casualties. An argument ends honorably with one death, no more. How is that barbaric?"

"No one should have to die for something like that"

"If you feel strongly about something risking everything is only just"

She was silent for a long moment as the gravity of his words managed to sink in. in its own twisted way it made sense, then again Zuko always had a way of making the most ridiculous things sound mundane.

Zuko had closed his eyes once more, exhaustion seeming to have gotten the better of him. Lowering her hands again she watched his chest rise and fall.

"Have you been in one before?"

Zuko nodded his eyes still closed. "Twice before" he murmured, his tone beginning to become lethargic.

"And you have always won?"

He grimaced slightly, opening his eyes to stare blankly at the ceiling. His silence was eerily telling.

"I'm sorry…"

"No need to be; in some twisted way I'm sure it was the best thing that could have happened to me." His eyes had drifted close once more his face a façade of playful childish arrogance. "Think how boring your quest might have been without me trailing you every step of the way…"

"I'm sure" Katara added, unable to keep a chuckle from her voice. It would have certainly been different. In fact when she truly stopped to think about it, she really couldn't really imagine it any other way, so influential had he been in the past year or so, be it for good or ill.

She itched to ask him more, to try and unravel the dark past that he protected with such fervor, but she felt almost guilty, as if she was taking advantage of his weekend state to pick through his usually well guarded thoughts. And, guilt aside, Zuko was in dire need of rest and healing, nether of which he could get if she continued to pester him about things that obviously invoked remarkably pained memories. She waited a few minuets more before picking herself up off the bed, straightening her tunic before moving silently out of the room.

"Katara?" She paused at the door, throwing a glance at him over her shoulder

"Yha?"

"Stay"

For a long moment she just stood there looking nothing short of dumbstruck. Heavily lidded copper eyes stared back at her, his expression almost a childish plea. It was an unsettling image somehow to see Zuko like that; he was always so forceful and independent. It was strange to see him need, to see him truly vulnerable.

To see him as human.

"Please, stay"

She nodded hesitantly unsure what she was expected to say. Silently she returned to his side, sitting herself on the edge of the bed. "Please…" the word was now little more then a murmur on his lips.

Instinctively she hushed him, running her fingers through his unruly hair reassuringly. "I'll stay, you sleep…" The smile returned to his lips as he leaned his head into her touch mumbling something she could not catch. The palm of her hand brushed against his scarred face and she could feel him flinch slightly, involuntarily as he drifted between consciousness and sleep. He had had the same reaction months before while they were both imprisoned in the depth of Ba sing sa. He had tensed almost imperceptibly as her fingers brushed against the scared tissue, his eyes refusing to meet her inquisitive stare.

Biting her lower lip Katara allowed her thumb to brush lightly over his disfigured eyelid to the place where his eyebrow had once been. Not for the first time she wondered what it was from his past that had made such a mark; if it was some battle wound, childhood misfortune, or even a training accident. Her hand and thought hesitated slightly as Zuko shifted in his sleep, grimacing with the effort and pain. Again she hushed him, her heart feeling heavy once more. Before her brain could catch up with her she leaned into him and, brushing his bangs away placed her lips lightly to his forehead.

Resting her forehead to his she blushed and said a silent prayer. She said a prayer for all those she knew to be facing down their destiny that day. A prayer for General Iroh and the members of the White Lotus who now stood at the gates of what was once Ba sing sa. A prayer for her brother, for Suki, and for Toph, who now stood against the daunting air armada of the Fire Nation. A prayer for Aang, who she knew in her heart, would be there in their time of need to stand against the madness Ozai wished to unleash. Finally she said a prayer for the once banished prince who had that day risked everything for his nation, his people, his honor, the world, and her.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was brisk and chill carrying with it the unmistakable hint of brine. Dawn had yet to break though far in the east the stars had begun to dim, the sky warming from its ice black to a warmer foretelling rich blue. It was a familiar enough sight he decided, though for years he had watched the sunrise from the deck of his ship, dreaming of the day he could do so from the shores that had once been his home. Now Zuko stood on the docks, draped in the royal finery denoting his new found status. Behind him the city slept, the streets silent and empty save for the handful of night watchmen that remained vigilant to their post. Before him the sea reached out in all directions, black cool water merging with the silent night till the two could not be distinguished from one another.

"My Lord…"

The guard to his left took a silent step forward, his head bowing in a short swift motion of respect.

"Commander"

Zuko did not take his eyes from the ocean, but rather simply motioned for the man to continue. His face was deceptively impassive easily echoing the serenity that stretched out before him. His thoughts however continued to be anything but…

"My Lord, the Southern Crest is ready to depart."

"Very well Commander"

"Shall we bring her down?"

Zuko merely nodded and the man rushed to comply but not without another curt bow to his lord. For what had to be the thousandth time that night Zuko wondered if he was doing the right thing. Angi knew his uncle had had his reservation about his plan. Even Aang had been taken aback, but to Zukos great surprise and mild relief the boy had agreed, and eventually so had his uncle. Perhaps the boy really was 'rubbing off' on him. He instinctively scowled at the thought.

The marching echo of many thick soled boots in unison pulled him from his revelry. Taking a slow forced breath Zuko braised himself mentally before turning from the calm, soothing waves to the horror that now marched down the docks to meet him.

Escorted by six fire solders in full uniform and masks stood Azula, bright eyes fixed on him, smoldering from under her long unkempt bangs. Behind them Zuko could see the two earth kingdom ambassadors who had returned at his bequest from Ba Sing Sa. It had been his uncles idea and quite frankly it had been a rather ingenious one. Azula's arms, crossed as they were about her chest, were incased from fingertip to shoulder blade in stone. She could not use her hands and, more importantly, she could not readily bend. She wore the same cloths and jewels she had weeks before at the arrival of Sozins Comet and the night of her 'would be' coronation. Her hair hung about her face ragged patches, framing her pail and haggard features.

And despite everything she still stood tall and royal, her ambiance clearly contradicting her current circumstances. Zuko took a deep breath, stealing himself for whatever might come.

As they approched Azula scowled, her face becoming hard and set, as if daring him to speak. When he didn't she began.

"Why are you here" she demanded in a cold tone, her voice as chilling as ever.

"To say my goodbyes" Zuko answered honestly, concentrating on matching his tone to hers. Pursing her lips Azula quickly glanced at the great steal ship, its black hulk seeming to complement embody the chill of the oncoming dawn.

"Where are you taking me…"

"You know I can't tell you that Azula," His voice was cold and impersonal, surprising even himself. "But you are no longer welcome in this kingdom."

Her brow furrowed ever so slightly before an unsettling smile found her lips. "Are you banishing me Zuzu?" She mused and her voice was almost sickeningly sweet as if she was talking down to a small child. Zuko did not reply.

Her choked cackle broke the short silence as she let her head fall back. "You can't banish me." She leaned toward him slightly, grinning knowingly. "I am the child of Angi, I am the fire nation…"

"You lost the Agni Kai, Azula" Zuko interjected through a forced calm, refusing to let her get the better of him once more. "You lost your birthright."

To his surprise her smile only grew.

"You cheated…**"**

The words came as little more then a hiss from her lips but it was enough to turn his stomach. "You lost Azula" he repeated, his voice a low growl.

"No, you cheated Zuzu, you broke the bonds of the Agni Kai when you let that little water wench fight you're battle for you."

Zuko could feel his resolve cracking and it took every once of inner strength he possessed to keep his rage from his face. "You broke those bonds when you through the first blow out of the field of combat."

Again came the chilling smile

"If I remember correctly it was you I hit…"

Steam hissed from between his clenched teeth as Zuko stared down the former fire princess. He did not speak; did not argue or retaliate, just stared at her for a long moment, doubt seeping into his resolve once more. "What do you want, Azula?"

The words seem to come before his mind could form the thought. He watched as her smile faltered and whatever words she had to through at him dissipated before they reached her lips. Apparently he had surprised her as much as he had himself.

For a long moment there was silence as Azula seemed to struggle with her thoughts. When the words finally did come they were the last Zuko had expected.

"Why?"

"Why what…"

"Why are you doing this?"

The words came as a menacing hissed from her cracked and paled lips. For a moment Zuko imaged that he was not starring down an enraged teenager but rather a cornered and desperate Tigerdillo. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. "Because…you are my sister." He managed, his tone even once more. Based on her reaction one might have thought he had screamed the words.

"Lier!" she shreeked and her words cut through the silent night with a painful and shrill persishion. "you never saw me as your sister, you never saw me as anything but a rivel and a threat! I have always been bettern then you, I will always be better! You fear me…"

"No." Zuko entergected coldly his voice as impasive as ever. It was there again, that unsettaling look in her eye that told of a mind not fully aware of its surroundings.

"Yes!" she practicly screamed flames lashing out from her lips as the tears began to show in her eyes once more. The guards about her began to close in on the histarical girl but Zuko stoped them, holding up his hand in a silent command. "You always feard me, ever since we were little! Ever since you realized how powerful I really was!" she stagerd forward straining against her bonds. "So do it _Brother_! Give me my honer and run me through! Kill me _Brother_, Kill me!"

"No Azula"

"Kill Me!"

"No"

"Why!"

"Because you are my sister…" he spat, his resolve giving with one final snap. Storming farward he towerd over her, his face inches from hers. She did not flinch. "No mater what you have doen you will always be my sister!" he paused, his fist shaking as he faught to controle his voice once more "…and Mother would have wanted this"

The change that took place in Azulas face was instantaneous. Her jaw went slack, her eyes wide. Something about those words had struck deep with her and for a moment she looked as though her feet might fail her. "You…" the word stuck in her throat as her eyes came back to focus on her older brother. Just as fast as it came the pained expression was gone replaced with pure and unadulterated rage.

"I'll Kill You!"

Before anyone could react Azula let out wailing scream, lunging for Zuko as hot blue flames shot from her lips. Throwing up his left hand, Zuko managed to catch and dispel a great deal of the intense blue flame, but just barley. The dock erupted in mayhem as six guards descended on the former fire princess, two more moving instinctively to block the hysterical girl from the newly crowed Fire Lord. Over it all Zuko could hear the hysterical wails of his sister as she writhed beneath her captor. "I'll kill you, you hear me!? You and that little water bitch!"

In short order the former fire princess was escorted kicking and screaming onto the Ship, her voice still echoing through the growing dawn minuets after she disappeared from sight. Zuko grimaced, flexing the fingers on his left hand. The skin felt stiff and hinted of pain that had yet to truly set in.

"Are you alright My Lord?"

Zuko looked up to find the commander and two solders standing at attention. The mans face was neutral but the tension he held in his shoulders was unmistakable. "Fine" Zuko replied allowing his hand to fall to his side, the worst of the burn disappearing into his empyreal robes. Hiding his pain and growing doubt the Fire Lord returned his gaze to the sea and the sun which had only just begun to cross the horizon. "Just fine"


	3. Chapter 3

After months of traveling, of training, fighting, running, and planning, months of pain and torment, revelations, and revolution; after everything she had been through Katara had to admit it was quite nice to do…well, nothing.

She let out an irrepressible sigh of delight as she lowered herself into the welcoming warm bath. Though there were many a thing in the Fire Nation she was having some difficulties wrapping her mind around, the lavish attention they paid to grooming and bathing made for a luxurious change of pace. Her chambers in the palace had its own private bath, the likes of which could rival the grandest of earth kingdom bathhouses. The room was small and round with a great doom high over head. At its highest point the cupola structure served to both illuminate the room and vent out the excess steam. Directly below the large black marble tub and tiles stood in stark contrast to the bright welcoming red room and gold trimmings that played across the walls and dome.

The tub itself was large enough to fit five comfortably, but she was more then happy to have the space all to herself. Tipping her head back against the cold black stone Katara closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation. How good it felt to simply sit and bask in warmth, to relax without a thought and, truth be told there had been a lot to think about as of late.

The war had ended, the one hundred years of suspicion and treachery between the nations was now over and there would be peace once more. The Avatar had restored balance and with Zuko on the throne there would be no further threat from an unstable manipulative Fire Nation bent on complete domination. Nations would begin to rebuild, loyalties would once more be fostered and the world would be in harmony.

Well in theory anyway…

If Katara had learned nothing in the past year it was that things were never as easy as they should be. She was sure it would take years before the news had fully spread through every corner of the globe, till every village, tribe, and household learned of the wars end. Even then…how many would believe it? How many would accept it? Years of pain and grief would not just dissolve because they declared it so.

Pouting quietly to herself she allowed her feet to float to the surface of the tub, her toes pocking out of the water. She wiggled them and listened to the subtle whispers the water made in response. It just wasn't fair. Sometimes it felt as if no matter how hard they fought, no matter how hard they pushed and struggled it never seemed to be enough. It was infuriating.

'One step at a time…' those had been the words General Iroh had used when Sokka had brought up his own doubts for the new world they had all had a hand in forming. 'War is swift and blunt, but peace must be nurtured and cultivated. You must give it time'

Katara let his words echo over and over in her mind, mimicking the soothing rhythm of a gentle sea. They were good words, but then again almost everything the old fire prince said was well worth its weight in gold. He was among the most level headed people she had ever encountered (a trait that she never really considered applicable to any fire bender), and she often wondered how different the world might have been had Iroh ascended to the throne and not Ozia.

She sighed once more as she stopped her slow rhythmic kicking and let the water become still and silent once more. Unfortunately, because of his responsibilities to the brotherhood of the White Lotus, General Iroh had been unable to attend his nephews' coronation, a thought that she knew weighed heavily on the old man. Instead Iroh had insisted they all come to Ba Sing Sa to spend a handful of days simply…what… celebrating, relaxing, adjusting?

Much to her surprise and chagrin the ladder two seemed to elude her.

The gang had barely touched down in the city limits when the drama began, and of coarse her brother had to be at the center of it. Sokka had been unusually quiet on the ride over, leaving Aang, Suki, Toph and herself to talk spiritedly amongst themselves, with the occasional interjection from Appa. She had planed on asking him about it once they set down, but never was given the chance. Astonishingly the problem resolved itself in the form of an ecstatic shriek as Suki practically tackled the blushing water tribe warrior to the ground. She was laughing, tears running down her face and when Katara caught site of the betrothal necklace clenched in her hand she knew why.

Katara now had a big sister.

Zuko and Mai had joined the group a few short hours later having flown in by air balloon. The party itself had been simple and pleasant enough, though there was an uncontrollable buzz beneath it all thanks to her brother. Things only got worse when she had a chance to speak with Aang for the first time in privet.

Everything had moved so fast the week following the fall of Ozie she had hardly seen the young monk let alone spoken with him. He was at the center of ever conversation and as uncomfortable as she knew that was for him, she was happy to see him take it all in stride.

Her chance finally came when Aang had stepped out for a breath of air, his disappearance completely unnoticed thanks to Sokkas artistic antics. Katara had slipped out shortly after, following him out onto the stone terrace that ran along the front of the Tea shop and overlooked the city itself. She had wished to speak with him, to thank him, to tell him how proud she was of what he had done. The young monk stood as still as stone for a long moment and as she approached she could see the light smile that played on his lips. "It's strange" he had murmured under his breath his eyes moving from the setting sun to the water bender at his side. "To think that it's all over…" She had smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And we're all so proud of you Aang"

His arms found there way around her waist as she wrapped hers about his neck, her chin resting against his shoulder. "I'm proud of you" she added and she felt his embrace tighten. Without another word she placed her lips to his, fingers brushing the side of his cheek. Aang had returned her tentative kiss immediately, his touch soft and reassuring.

When she had finally pulled away she felt…well she felt awkward. Her face flushed slightly and she found it hard to meet his gray glance. Why did she feel so strange? She had been the one to kiss him after all, so why was she the one feeling so…uncomfortable

"Well…" she had managed trying a smile.

"Well…" he repeated in the same cautious tone.

"I think I'm going to head to bed soon." Katara added pulling out of his grip with an apologetic look. "It's been a long day." Aang had simply nodded the same gentle smile he had worn moments before finding his face. "Goodnight, Katara"

"Goodnight"

She had turned, her face still flushed and her stomach uneasy, so much so that she had stumbled over what must have been an ill laid stone tile. Catching herself she had glanced back instinctively to find not a single blemish in the stonework.

The following day or so had been uneventful. Suki, Mai and herself spent the day playing a very complicated game of checkers popular in the earth kingdom. Though Mai had to be taught the rules she was quick to pick up the game and soon mastered the board, leaving the other two girls awestruck. Of coarse it was hard to play any game with a girl who had mastered the art of the dead stair. She had decided she liked Mai well enough, though it still felt so strange to be sitting across from her, speaking in pleasantries over a peaceful board game. For so long she had despised the pail girl, knowing that wherever she was, Azula could not be far behind.

It had been Iroh who had convinced Katara to return to the Fire Nation Capital with Zuko, serving the new Fire Lord as both temporary advisor and healer (the wounds he had received during the Agni Kai being far from healed). "Zuko has been placed in a very delicate position" Iroh had explained, pulling her aside a day before they were all to depart. "He needs to be surrounded by those who can bring affairs outside those relevant to the Fire Nation to his attention. He needs someone as passionate as he is to help keep things in perspective. Do you understand?"

Katara did understand, and she agreed, though not without some regrets. After all it was the first time in years that she had a chance to be with her family, her whole family, and it was hard to walk away from such a long awaited reunion. But she was needed elsewhere and she would go where ever she was needed.

Aang of coarse had offered to go with her but Iroh had objected. "You are needed here in Ba Sing Sa," he had argued to the boy coolly "The city is still volatile and until the Earth King can be found and the government reestablished you're presents here is invaluable."

"Besides," Toph had chimed in, giving the boy a good swift punch to the arm "you're earth bending could still use some work."

"But what about my fire bending…" Aang had insisted turning to Zuko for support. "If there is any element I need help with its fire."

Iroh shook his head, interjecting before his nephew could. "That may be so, but Zuko is no longer in a position to take on a student. As Fire Lord his first responsibility is now to his nation and until he regain his strength that will be task enough." Katara could not help but note the sour scowl Zuko favored his uncle with at the mention of his weakness, however temporary it might be.

"Then what should I do?"

Iroh smile had widened as he folded his arms over his girth. "Well I might not be as passionate as you're former master…but I think I might be able to teach you a thing or too about the art of fire bending…"

And so it was decided. Aang and Toph would stay in the Earth Kingdom with Iroh in order to keep the order until the king could assume his throne once more. Sokka and Suki would make an attempt to locate the missing ruler and Zuko, Mai, and Katara would depart for the Fire Nation to begin piecing together a new dynasty. It was funny really, how simple it had sounded when Sokka had explained it to her and the others. Of course, as always easy just didn't happen, at least not for her.

The first few days back in the Fire Nation had been awkward at best. Katara had never felt more out of place as she did roaming the halls of the palace and capital building. About her the place was a-buzz with activity; servants cleaning, diplomats arguing, and soldiers posted every few feet. It was disconcerting to say the least, particularly for someone who grew up in a small ice village at the end of the world.

Worst of all, amongst and in spite of all the excitement she was left utterly and completely board. Apart from her role as a healer there was nothing she really _had_ to do. At first the thought was exhilarating. She had reveled in the idea of enjoying a bit of personal time, but alas the novelty of it all was quick to fade. At first she had taken to wondering the halls, memorizing the ins and outs of the ancient structure, its tapestries and artwork, marveling in there complexity and beauty. Within three days she had the entire building memorized and knew almost each thread of tapestry, each chip in the marble by heart.

She had tried training but there was only so much one could do with a basin of water or a secluded courtyard fountain. Once she had even attempted to venture out past the palace walls to explore the city at large. However despite all efforts to remain inconspicuous, the constant escort of guards on her heals made traveling the streets a bit cumbersome. As if that wasn't enough every person she passed stared at her as if she had had Momo's ears grafted to her face.

She hadn't tried to go out since.

With such an abundance of free time on her hands and nothing to devote it to Katara was surprised to find that she did not just enjoy the healing sessions with Zuko, she actually looked forward to them. It had begun as a simple regiment twice a day. She would work quietly on his chest or back and he would use the time to meditate, or so he said. Based on the tension he constantly held in his shoulders, neck, and back his meditation was doing him little good. It made her job a bit more cumbersome, but she had also learned that pointing it out to him only put him in a foul state. So she worked around his tension, melding her energy to his to pull and push it where it was needed.

At first he had spoken very little to her, offering a greeting and thank you and little more. She herself had had little interest in light conversation, forcing all her thoughts on the healing while trying to ignore the occasional commentary her subconscious mind would paraded in front of her. After all it was hard to stare at his toned chest and back for an hour or more no take note. She had to fight the urge to blush whenever she felt his eyes on her.

Within two weeks however the uncomfortable silence became a quiet understanding that eventually gave way to small sparks of conversation. It was the first time she had ever actually spoken to Zuko in privet in such a way, and she was surprised to find that he could be quite the conversationalist when he chose to be.

Then again everything about Zuko had taken her by surprise.

She had been surprised that day less then a year ago when she had stood to confront the fire commander in her village, to find staring back at her little more then a scared youth barley older then herself. She had been surprised and unmistakably irate at the dogged persistence that seemed to drive him to follow the three of them to the ends of the earth. She had been surprised to glimpse the pain beneath those golden eyes in the caverns beneath Ba Sing Sa. She had been surprised when he had turned against his oath and even more so when he had sought them out in order to repent. She had been surprise as he confessed his need for her at his side and again as he took on his sister insane challenge alone, leaving her to watch in ah and wonder as he had released the true and full potential he had embodied as a son of the fire nation.

…And she had watched in surprise and utter horror as he had stepped willingly into the path of a lightning bolt unmistakably intended for her.

With a heavy sight she allowed herself to sink farther back into her bath, submerging herself until only her lidded eyes remained above the surface. On some level she had to admit she had always admired the boys' determination and dedication, even if they did not see eye to eye. He was going to make a wonderful Fire Lord she was sure. But there was more to it then that. Ever since their conversation in the depths of the catacombs at Ba Sing Sa she had seen in him something more then the determined young man who corrupted himself for the love of father and country.

It was…what. She knew…she was sure she knew…but there was no way to put a name to it. It was indescribable but also unmistakable.

Ducking her head entirely under the warm water she reemerged a moment later, combing her fingers through her thick brown locks. She still could not get used to the looks and attention her hair seemed to attract. Wherever she went, be it in the palace or on the streets whispered voices followed at a respectful distance. Between her thick brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes she was immediately discernible, particularly in a nation filled with brown eyes light skinned peoples.

The light knock cut through her thoughts and Katara let out a small growl in her throat. "Master Katara?" the voice called, and for a moment she contemplated pretending not to hear the young woman on the other side of the door, wishing as she did to stay in the warm water just a little while longer. The knocking however continued in short sharp bursts and with a moan Katara pushed her childish inclination aside. "Yes?" She called, trying to keep the disappointment and irritation from her voice.

"Master Katara, you asked to be informed when the Fire Lord had finished with his mid-day briefing?'

Pulling herself from the tub she gingerly stepped out, wrapping herself in a silk robe as she bent the water from her skin with a small sigh. "Thank you" she added assuring the young servant on the other side of the door that she had in fact heard her words. She would get dressed, make herself presentable and meet with Zuko in his quarters and attempt to get the man to sit still long enough to get some work done on his raw and pained back and chest.


	4. Chapter 4

She watched his face twitch slightly as her shadow came to rest over his sleeping form. Pouting her lip slightly in response Katara placed her hands on her hips and gently cleared her throat. One golden eye flickered open, his look of irritation quickly turning to one of surprise and just as quickly disappeared behind a sheepish, apologetic moan. "What time is it" Zuko mumbled, one heavy hand lifting up to rub the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb. "Half past the mid day." she replied tartly, straightening herself up and moving her hands from her hips only to fold them over her chest with an irritated pout.

He lay sprawled on his back, bright red ceremonial robes standing in stark contrast to the soft lush grass he rested upon. "I'm late…" he groaned ruefully, looking up at her from his back. She was slightly amused by the pitiful, almost childish moan that escaped his lips. "Oh, you think?" Katara chided, though she was having some trouble keeping the grin from her lips.

Under his breath he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like an apology and, knowing that that was the closest she was ever likely to get to one she shrugged before flopping down next to him on the earth.

It had taken her quite some time to track the missing Fire Lord down to the small court garden nestled in the heart of the palace. She had waited quietly in his private quarters for almost a full hour before her irritation and worry got the better of her. So she had set out to the War Room only to find that the Fire Lord had dismissed his counsel quite some time ago leaving, as one of the servant recalled, in a particularly stale and bitter temper. Next she had tried the throne room and the study, the grand hall and even the ostentatious entrance near the gates, all without luck. It was not until she was stalking the open halls back to his room, fuming quietly to herself that she finally found him, sprawled out on the grass beside a small ornate courtyard pound. He had looked so peaceful and at ease she almost felt guilty for disturbing him.

Almost

Sitting beside him now she let her eyes wonder momentarily over the well sculpted garden hedged in on all sides by the same tall white wall and red trimmings. It was somehow counterintuitive to her to see such an abundance of nature hemmed in so neatly. It was an oasis of sorts nestled amongst the madness of the everyday and therefore easy to see why he had escaped here.

Pulling her legs to her chest she wrapped her arms about them, resting her chin atop her knee. Beside her she heard Zuko grunt with the effort of pushing himself up, propping himself up with both elbows. "How's your back?" She asked, concern once more coloring her tone as she glanced down at him. "Better" he replied quietly as he looked out over the pound. She followed his gaze to a small family of turtle-ducks, the babies bobbing and splashing about their mother. "And your chest? She added, smiling as one of the fledglings flipped its head down into the water, its little feathered bottom the only thing sticking up above the water. "Sore…and a bit tense" Zuko confessed his tone as calm as ever.

Pulling her eyes from the pond she glanced down at him, lips pursed. "Any trouble breathing?"

Zuko shook his head. "Not since last week" he added taking a moment to think back. Katara nodded her approval. "Your shoulder?"

"Much better"

Katara closed her eyes with a final approving nod. Beside her she could hear the rustle of thick fabric and a light grown as the Fire Lord settled back once more, crossing his hands behind his head. For a moment they simply sat, reveling in the soothing subtle sounds the surrounding garden provided. The summer had only just begun to wane and a cool breeze now cut through the warm mid day calm. About them the trees seemed to whisper their approval as well over head a perfect blue sky had but a cloud or two to mar its perfect face.

"The midday conference was short today." Katara finally murmured in a kind of off handed manner, not bothering to open her eyes. She was just too comfortable. "I wasn't expecting you to be done till sometime this evening."

Beside her she could hear Zukos' sigh heavily. "I cut it short. I was afraid the minister of finance and two of the generals would be at each others throats if we continued much longer." He paused before allowing himself an amused snort. "Why, did I interrupt your bath?"

Her eyes snapped open and she stared down in surprise as he favored her with a lopsided grin. "How did you…"

He cut her off with a seldom heard snicker "Oh please Katara. You have been here for what, three weeks now. You're schedule is as predictable as mine." His eyes glistened mischievously behind his crooked grin. "Give me some credit."

For a few long seconds she simply stared at him as much taken aback by his lighthearted banter as his observant nature. His grin widened and to her surprise she found herself giggling right along. "Alright, alright, you caught me." She confessed with a flourish, throwing her hands up dramatically before leaning back on her wrists. They both laughed outright.

"So why the tension?" Katara pressed once more, not quite ready to let the topic go. "I mean, I thought it was just the one master general and the two advisers who were being unreasonable, and you dismissed them"

"If only it were that easy" Zukos' voice had taken on a somber almost exhausted edge once more and she looked over to see that his eyes were closed, his forefinger and thumb once more massaging the bridge of his nose. "The whole council seems to be pitted against me, no mater what I do. It's as if they would like nothing more then an excuse to find me ill-suited to rule."

"But the Agni Kai…"

Zuko snorted his disgust. "They are expected to respect the bonds of the Agni Kai, that doesn't mean they have to agree with it…"

There was such an acidic edge to his tone that made the water bender at his side instantly suspicious. "That's not all, is it…" She murmured her words less a question then a statement and she watched his lip twist as means of response.

"You came out here to hide"

"I came out here to think" he spat, a cold edge finding his voice.

Katara scowled but bit her tong. If she had learned anything about Zuko in the past month or so it was that you did not press him into emotional corners unless you wanted your head bitten off. Zuko had spent years building up walls his life had demanded of him, and he was quick to lash out at anyone who threatened to get to close. It irked her immensely, but it was just the way things were.

"Why not just call the a short recess" Katara suggested, trying as she always did to find the middle ground. "Maybe some time off could help ease the tension and give you some time…"

Zuko cut her off with the shake of his head "No time, all affairs of state must be at least addressed before my departure and…"

"Wait, what?" It was Kataras turn to interject, sitting up straight once more. "When was this decided?"

"Two days ago." His shoulders and neck seemed to tense, his voice taking on a hint of his own surprise as he pushed himself back up. "I thought you knew?"

Katara scowled back "I don't think I'm privileged to the same ring of information you are." Crossing her legs and her arms she cocked an eyebrow. "Where are you running off to?"

"The North Pole"

"Why?"

"Diplomatic mission."

She gave him hollow scowl as if to say that much was obvious. "No, I mean why go yourself? You could just as easily send a representative."

Zukos face became quite solemn and he refused to meet her gaze. "The Earth Kingdom was not the only military conquest my father had planed on the day of Sozan's Comet. While most of his forces had been focused on the Primary mission, he also sent a small battalion up north…"

Katara was speechless for a long moment as her stomach became heavy with fear. "Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded, felling a pain for her brethren in the north. So much of the Northern tribes' forces had been scattered since the siege, there was hardly anyone left to defend the city itself. It would have been nothing short of a slaughter.

"I didn't know" Zuko bit back, almost defensively, his eyes still fixed on the ground. "I found out from one of my generals only a week ago."

"So you're just planning to rush up there, smile, apologies and make everything all better?" It was Zukos turn to raise a surprised brow. "You don't approve?"

"No, no I don't. For starters you are still in no condition to travel such distances. The trip too and from Ba Sing Sa was bad enough. Second…" She held out her hand tallying each new point with her fingers. "Do you have any idea how vindictive and proud the northern tribes' peoples are? Do you honestly think after everything they have been subjected too they will just accept you're apology and leave it at that? Years of deceit don't just disappear. They will sink you on sight, without so much as a second glance. And third…" another finger for another point "you said yourself that things are unstable here, do you really think that running away now of all times will help settle anything?"

"I'm not running!" Zuko spat, his eyes ablaze with a barely controlled frustration. "And I have already thought of that. I have sent word to uncle and he will serve in my place until I return. As for my health, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. I don't need a bloody nurse maid. Besides I will not be standing for hours on end fueling a damnable war balloon, I will be a passenger on a ship; it's not the same thing."

"You're still having trouble walking across your own palace grounds, how is that not the same thing!"

Zuko stood, biting back whatever pain he felt by the action and glared down at her. "And I am well aware of the pride and strength of the Northern Water Tribe. But I am also aware that no wrong can be righted by simply ignoring the problem at hand. This is my nation Katara, and it is my responsibility. I want their chief to know that I do not take the sins of my forefathers lightly. Now you are welcome to stay as my guest in the palace as long as you would like…"

"Like Hell!" Katara snapped, jumping to her feet and confronting Zuko head on. "If you are going to do something this imbecilic I intend to be there to help. Besides I am the closest thing you have to an ambassador you got."

"I said this is my responsibility, Katara"

"And I said I was going"

"It's too dangerous"

"Since when did that matter"

The words were no sooner out of her mouth when a new thought struck her. "You had no intention of telling me about this did you…?"

Zuko opened his lips then closed them again, his silence serving as answer enough. "I don't believe you! You knew the dangers of this and you were just going to disappear without telling me, for what, some deluded sense of responsibility!"

"This doesn't concern you!"

"You are such a self-righteous, inconsiderate, pompous idiot!"

"And you are acting like an irate, irrational spoiled child!"

Her hand flew up and before he could react she struck Zuko across the face, the sound reverberating with a hollow crack. She was seething with frustration, her hand tingling slightly with the force of the impact. She waited for an agonizing second for the inevitable snap, for him to raise either his voice or hand. The stone cold glare he turned on her however seemed so much more unsettling the anything else he might have said or done.

Her rage milted. She felt small under those eyes, and she had to fight the urge to flinch away.

It took her yet another second for the severity of her action to actually sink in. She had just struck Zuko…she had just struck the reigning Fire Lord…in his own palace, in the open…and in front of whatever protective forced she was sure were somewhere close at hand. The thought had no sooner run through her mind when the very soft unmistakable movement from high above on the palace walls caught her ears. Zuko must have heard it too for he raised one hand. "Hold" he called out to the unseen guard on duty, his eyes never once moving from her face. His gave was suffocating in its intensity.

There was a light whistling and thud as two arrows flew past Kataras shoulder, coming to rest a few feet away. Her eyes went wide as she looked from the arrows to the now enraged Fire Lord who was scanning the rooftops for the offending solders. "I said hold!" Zuko bellowed and the air about him seemed to crackle with a barely restrained energy.

Another whistling hiss was their only warning before an instant later Zuko staggered back with a surprised cry, an arrow having found its mark in his shoulder.

"Zuko!"

Three arrows followed, one whizzing close enough to brush her ear before her mind could catch up with what was going on. They were under attack! They were both under attack!

Gritting her teeth Katara found her mind reaching for the nearest source of water, pulling at it until the pond rose up beside her, crystallizing almost instantly into a protective wall of ice. Ignoring the muffled chime of arrows as they embedded themselves into the ice wall Katara turned back in time to see Zuko pull the arrow from his own shoulder with a hiss. She rushed forward instinctively before yet another arrow whistled past her nose.

With an enraged cry Zuko unleashed a wave of flame, igniting the far east wall of the garden. "It's an ambush!" Zuko cried over his shoulder, his good hand once more grabbing at his bloodied shoulder to stop the bleeding. As if on cue the wall of ice she had created exploded in a hiss of steam and rubble, throwing them both to the ground in the aftershock of the explosion. Zuko swore violently, throwing up another wall of flame to deter their assailants.

Getting her own balance back Katara pulled what she could of the remaining ice to her, the water hovering about her shoulders and back like a second skin. Her eyes swept the courtyard and she lashed out with each new barrage she saw, deflecting the arrows with one whip of the cool liquid.

"How many?" Katara called over her shoulder risking a quick glance at the young Fire Lord. His hands were a blaze with a raging flame that seemed to echo in his face. "No more then nine" he called back as he lashed out as a shadowy figure that dashed across the length of the wall. In the corner of her eye she could see the all too familiar blur as a small incendiary device flew into the air. She had barley enough time lash back, detonating the device while it was still well overhead, spraying shrapnel down on them both.

This needed to end…now.

Setting her jaw she through the water whip wide in the direction the last attack catching their attacker by surprise as she froze his wrists to one of the decorative turrets that lined the roof. Smiling at her small victory she followed the motion through with a smooth flick of her wrist, freezing five more arrows mid-flight. Behind her she could feel the air bristle with the dry heat as Zuko lashed out once more, sending two more of their assailants ducking for cover.

They stood, as if by instinct back to back, each scanning one half of the garden for any further movement. This time when the first whistle of a moving weapon hit her ear, Katara was ready, laying out a shower of ice like projectiles that across the length of the roof, many of them embedding deep within the pail masonry. Dashing forward with a cry she became so focused on taking down the shadow on the wall she did not even notice the third incendiary device that whizzed overhead, at least not until it finally touched down a mere ten feet from her.

….o0O0o….

Ok so I rushed the chapter a bit, I hope it's still good. Waiting to hear from you as to what you think so far. Chapter 5 should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A third explosion rocked the courtyard and Zuko had to pivot wildly on one foot to keep himself standing. A snarl of frustration and rage ripped passed his lips as he through his good arm in a long horizontal arch, bathing the opposing rooftop in a savage wave of flame. With his other arm a blaze with pain, the lingering effects of his still sensitive wounds, and his mind a mess of tactics, adrenalin, and rage he was finding it damn near imposable to focus his bending into the fine articulate burst of flame indicative of his years dedicated to the art. No direct fireballs, no precise threads of flame, only a blanketing inferno was manageable in his current condition, and that thought only fueled his fury.

Redefining his stance Zuko growled low once more as he awaited the next assault of arrows.

It never came.

The shadowy figures that had played against the pail blue sky seemed to have disappeared almost instantaneously, leaving the Fire Lord with a sense of unresolved conflict and impending doom. What in Angi's name was going on…

Zuko took in a slow hissing breath through clenched teeth trying his best to calm his shaken nerves and inflamed shoulder. In the distance he could hear the tour horns scream to life as the rest of the palace became alerted to the intrusion. He stood, listening intently to the silences between the wail of the long horn, eyes scanning the walls in search of a second wave of attackers.

It too never came.

Another breath and he relaxed his defensive stance, his attention slowly moving from the immediacy of battle to the surroundings in which he found himself. His eyes moved intently over the courtyard in an attempt to keep his mind off the pain in both his shoulder and chest. If Zuko had learned nothing else over the year, it was pain, and more importantly, how to manipulate his thoughts as too block it out. It was a survival mechanism unintentionally bestowed upon him by his mother and her disappearance, and he had learned the lesson quite well.

"Shit…" the words came as an involuntary growl as he surveyed what was left of the palace garden. Patches of earth, now upturned and still smoldering with reminisce of the explosive devises pocketed the once flawless landscape. Pillars of blackened smoke arced up and away, reaching up to that flawless blue sky. Involuntarily he felt his heart ache to see what he considered a fragment of his childhood reduced to such a state.

Dust began to settle and to his dismay Zuko caught his first glimpse of the blue clad water bender, her body crumpled in a heap feet from where the third explosion had ripped a deep gouge into a pocket of Fire Lilies. "Shit" Zuko spat once more, wasting no time in scrambling over the remains of what had once been a small fountain and closing the distance between them.

Lying on her stomach Katara managed a low grown, gingerly pushing herself up to a tentative sitting position. "You alright?" He asked quietly placing a hand on her shoulder to help steady her. She brushed him aside with another moan.

"If fine" she murmured trying to push herself to her feet. "My head just hurts a bit…" She had hardly managed a step before her knees buckled and Zuko had to dart forward catching her cowardly before she could hit the ground. Katara growled her protest and ineffectively tried to push him away, glaring at him with bright blue eyes that couldn't seem to find there focus. "Let go…I'm fine, we have to go after them."

Zuko was having none of it.

Holding her by her shoulders to stop her from struggling he kneeled down, laying her on her back and supporting her head with one arm. Katara wined, her hand once more moving to her forehead as she gritted her teeth. "My head hurts" she repeated, her eyes clenched shut. "You probably have a concussion" Zuko replied quietly. Pursing his lips in silent disapproval he allowed his gazed to move from her to the palace door and the guards that were now poring onto the grounds. "Just sit still."

"No, we have to go after them and…" she seemed to choke on her own words as he hoisted her up slightly to better support her head in the crook of his arm. Turning his attention to his men Zuko began barking orders and commands. Half were instructed to hunt down and apprehend their attackers while the others were to flank and search the palace to insure that whatever had happened would not be reoccurring any time soon. He tried to ignore the one or two bewildered looks he received from a handful of the younger uniformed guards, many of them no older then himself.

"You two" he snapped, stopping two boys in their tracks with the stern command that lined his voice. "Fetch the first court heeler you find and have them reported to Master Katara quarters immediately."

"Yes my Lord…"

"Now!"

Zuko cut them off, his face beginning to show the irritation he felt at their bizarre bafflement and damnable formality.

"You talk too loud" he heard the water bender protest meekly. "And you talk too much" he snapped back with a quiet scowl, turning his attention back to her. Her eyes had closed and to his surprise and bewilderment he found that she had rolled into his touch, one of her hands having snaked up to grip at the large royal collar that denoted his status. No wonder some of the men had stared.

She let out a small snicker and Zuko involuntarily raised his good eyebrow. "You're funny" she managed still smiling. Zuko simply snorted as he moved to hook his good arm under her knee in order to lift her up.

"Come on, we need to get you inside"

"No!"

Her protest startled him and he stared down at her. "I don't want you to go" she added looking quite distressed at the thought. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm just taking you inside" he murmured, trying to sound reassuring rather then irritated. Katara calmed slightly, her eyes fixing on him with an almost childish curiosity.

"What?" Zuko murmured, gingerly trying once more to pick up the disillusioned girl.

"You have really pretty eyes."

He almost dropped her in shock.

"You do" she said apparently reacting to the astonishment in his face. "There like…little gold coins or something…but brighter" she closed her eyes once more and practically snuggled into his hold like a contented moose-lion cub. Zuko could feel the heat rise to his face as he began at a brisk pace into the palace and in the direction of Katara's rooms. "You're out of your damn mind" he hissed under his breath, ignoring the two grads that fell into step behind him, serving as their formal escort. When she did not respond he glanced down.

She had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Hey" he snapped shaking her slightly until she grimaced. "Wake up."

"But my head hurts."

"You have a concussion, you can't sleep"

"…and it's warm"

"Katara!"

He could feel his control over his temper begin to unravel. The palace was under attack, _his_ authority was under question and he was stuck baby-sitting a delusional water bender who found it necessary to wax poetic about his damn eyes.

By the time he arrived at her room the court healer was already waiting, the young foot solder nervously at his side. Zuko was half tempted to simply hand the girl off to the men and be done with it, but in fear of inducing another outburst he thought better of it. Shouldering his way past the waiting crowed he made right for the bed, the healer at his heals. Gingerly he set her down, coxing her to lie back before moving away himself, giving the healer room to work.

"I'm fine" Katara mumbled again trying to push the healer away and sit up. "Sit still!" Zuko barked, causing both the girl and the healer to jump. Setting his jaw he folded his arms and gestured for the healer to continue. He needed to get himself under control.

Katara did not protest this time, but rather stared at Zuko through glassy eyes as the healer began to poke and prod her limbs, checking for any internal injuries her mangled senses were hiding from her.

"Are you mad?"

Her voice was soft and confused, taking the Fire Lord by surprise. "No" he murmured, double checking to insure his voice was calm and steady. "I'm sorry" she added before her face contorted into a hiss as the healer gingerly pressed his fingers against her ribs experimentally.

"They're bruised" he announced to the girl with an almost apologetic tone. "Possibly even a cracked rib or two"

Katara closed her eyes with an irritable growl and the Healer stood and bowed his way out of the room in search of the needed medial herbs. Zuko closed his own eyes, letting a low hiss escape through clenched teeth, trying to put his thoughts in line. First things first, the counsel had to be called and an investigation begun immediately. He wanted to know how something like this could happen, and how it had gotten so out of hand. At the very least it was a breach in security, at its worse…well either way, heads were going to role.

On the bed the water bender groaned as she curled up on one side, wrapping her arms around her stomach as gingerly. "It hurts" She murmured, her eyes fixed on a distant point straight ahead of her. Zuko bit his lip before forcing a smile and letting his arms fall to his side. "I know" he offered soothingly.

The words sounded hollow and meaningless even to his own ears, but they were the only ones he could think to fit the situation. She blinked and looked up at him as though she was seeing him for the first time. Her mouth slowly curled up into a warm smile. "You should do that more often…" she mused, the smile giving her lethargic tone a bright almost cheerful edge. Zuko scowled his confusion.

"Do what?"

"Smile."

She spoke softly, but the word seemed to hold an uncomfortable mass all of their own. Zuko was quite relieved when the bright blue eyes finally closed, as though a weight had managed to lift from his chest. "It makes you look, I don't know…softer, less grumpy…"

"Hmm…" Zuko murmured, not knowing what else to say. He became suddenly and uncomfortably aware of the guards that stood at perfect attention within earshot at the bedroom door.

"Happy…that's the word, happy…" Katara added and her smile brightened all the more. "You always looked so happy when you were little…in the pictures"

Zuko felt his brow furrowed as he began to wonder just how much of her mind had been effected. "The picture you found in the imperial summer home was off my father, remember…"

Her smile did not even waver as she chortled lightly to herself. "There were tons of scrolls in the attic silly, I found a whole box with your name on it when I went to put that one back…" she trailed off as though she were rummaging through her disjointed mind for what she could remember of them. "You were awfully cute, and oh so small…" her voice lulled a bit as her head rocked back against the pillow, eyes closed once more. Zuko pursed his lips.

"Katara" he snapped, unfolding his arms to lean over her. "Katara, wake up!"

She did not respond.

"Wake up!"

This was getting out of hand.

Bracing one knee on the bed he leaned over her, pulling her up from the bed into a sitting position in an attempt to wake her. Her head simply lulled forward against his shoulder in one smooth motion. Zuko hissed something rather undignified as he sat back on the bed himself, taking on the extra weight of the unconscious woman in his arms.

She was perfectly, _perfectly_ still, with the exception of her light soft breath and the rise and fall of her chest. It did not take long before he became uncomfortably aware of just how close she was to him.

Unkempt wild rich hair brushed against the unmarred half of his face, her left cheek, shoulder and chest pressed quite firmly against him. He could distinctly feel each breath she took, her body pressing in to his as hot breath played at his neck. She was warm…surprisingly warm and smelt faintly of the expectation of rain. She moaned something unintelligible into his neck and he stiffened as her lips grazing lightly against his neck.

Zuko wasn't sure how long he sat there with her, how long he remained hypnotized by the rhythm of her breath or the scent that wove through her hair. All he knew was the uncomfortable warmth that seemed to flow from the points at which her body touched his, the electrifying sensation that pulsed down his spine with each breath she took, and the sudden inexplicable drive that gripped him, almost begging to be allowed to run his fingers through that unkempt hair and down to trace the line of her jaw, her neck, to left her head and…

And…

By the time the healer returned Zuko had managed to untangle himself from Katara, laying her back down as gently as he dearer. Slowly he picked himself up from the bed as if in a trance, moving aside so that the Healer and his assistance could work without hindrance. He could not take his eyes from her…

Why did she…

Why had he…

It was as if his mind couldn't find a cohesive line of thought to hold on too and behind it all he could feel an inexplicable rage he had worked so hard to contain building up once more. The events of the day, the never ending tribulations associated with his new title, his frustration, his confusion, pain, angst, fear, all finding release with this one unexpected moment.

Zuko stormed from the room, his hands fisted and jaw set. He had more important things to contend with today, he needed to have his wits about him and his temperament under control, nether of which he seemed to be able to find in the confines of that room.

He had made his way out into the hall and down half the corridor before it accrued to him that he was in fact being hailed. He spun around quickly to find the Healer following after him with long deliberate strides. "My Lord, forgive me but…"

Zuko cut him off with a fierce scowl before he turned his back on him once more. "I have no time for this." He bit out, picking up his pace once more. "I am needed in the war room immediately. I trust you have things under control"

The finale words were spoken not as a question but as an assertive demand. To his surprise and slight irritation the man continued after him. "As is to be expected My Lord, but your shoulder…"

"My shoulder is fine!" Zuko snapped once more his temper at its breaking point. He pushed on, ignoring the mans stammering apology as he marched deliberately in the direction of the counsel chambers. It wasn't until he was half way to the war room that the weight of his own words caught up with him…

His shoulder was fine…

His foot faltered and he stopped a bit bewildered by his own words. It certainly shouldn't feel fine…

The Fire Lord looked down sharply, staring in an almost numb confusion at the bloodied shoulder where the arrow had found its mark. It didn't feel as though an arrow had struck him. It barely felt as though it might be bruised. Slowly Zuko lifted his opposite hand to probe at his shoulder, separating the blood stained fabric with two fingers in order to examine the wound…

Their wasn't one.

Where the painful gouge in his shoulder should have been he found only raw new skin, the sallow new skin freckled slightly with what might have been bruises to come. Dumbstruck, Zuko was left simply to stare, unable to wrap his mind around the sight.

How was it…

How could it…

The answers came to him in an instant and without even thinking to do so Zuko turned sharply on his heals, staring back down the corridor from which he had come. Slowly his gawking stare changed, his surprise quickly replaced by a stern glare and locked jaw that seemed to denote his disapproval. "Stupid girl…"

Spinning back around with a growl Zuko stormed away, his own words wringing in his head.

'Stupid, stupid girl…'


End file.
